


Stuck In The Middle With You

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Counter Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Spooning, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Xavier and Montana want to share you tonight.
Relationships: Montana Duke/Reader, Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton, Montana Duke/Xavier Plympton/Reader, Xavier Plympton/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Stuck In The Middle With You

“Oh god yes, fuck right there!” You shouted in complete ecstasy as Xavier pounded into you.

You were currently sat on the desk in your bunk, skirt hiked up your abdomen, and legs wrapped around the alluring man.

Xavier met Montana’s eyes over your shoulder and grinned at her.

“God Tana, you should feel her-so-ugh-TIGHT!”

Montana scowled and glared at him, “Well, maybe if you SHARED.”

Xavier pouted at her, and waved a hand, “Get over here.”

Montana complied, and you groaned as you felt a pair of lips attach to your neck from behind.

Xavier kept pounding into you, and you whimpered as he pulled Montana in for a deep kiss, hand possessively wrapped around her neck, while still inside you.

You groaned against Montana’s mouth as Xavier forced your mouth onto hers next, hands tangling in her bleach-damaged hair.

Xavier watched the two of you kiss intently, pounding into you rapidly, before burying his face in your shoulder, groaning, “Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”

“Come for us, Xav.” Montana gritted out, a sadistic grin on her face.

“FUCK,” Xavier yelled, burying himself balls-deep in your pussy, and finally releasing inside of you.

You whimpered as he withdrew from you, looking down at the cum seeping out of your cunt slowly.

“My turn,” Montana rasped, taking Xavier’s place of being straddled, while you still sat atop the counter. She playfully pushed Xavier to the side, and you laughed a bit as he stumbled.

“Damn Tana!” Xavier yelled, trying to regain his balance.

“Not my fault, you’re too goddamn slow,” Montana mumbled, as she recaptured your lips in her intoxicating kiss.

You moaned, wrapping your legs around her waist tight, as she slipped 2 fingers inside your still-wet cunt, slick with Xavier’s cum.

Groaning at the sensation, you gripped onto her tight, feeling yourself start to unravel. Xavier had warmed you up, but you still had yet to cum, and you had a feeling Montana wasn’t going to stop until she saw you break apart in front of her eyes.

This time you were the one staring at Xavier over Montana’s shoulder, slick with sweat and mouth dangling open in a perpetual gasp as she continued to finger-fuck you hard.

Using Xavier’s cum, and your arousal, she rubbed over your clit fast as she continued to fuck up into you, and you moaned kissing her deeply.

Xavier was spent, laying on the ground, but watching the two of you. His arms were behind his head, and he grinned as he saw you watching him.

“Be a good girl for Montana, Y/N.”

You smirked at him as you felt your orgasm approaching, opening your mouth in a jagged gasp.

Xavier got up and joined Montana, standing beside her as he thrust one of his own fingers into you, another one of his digits joining Montana in rubbing your clit ferociously.

You came with a scream of, “M-XA!” The sensation being too much to even say their names fully.

Coming down from the high, you slumped onto them, one arm wrapped around Xavier, and the other slung over Montana.

Montana whined after a while, “One of you needs to fuck me now, because I still haven’t cum yet.”

You were still fucked out, so Xavier took over for you, spinning Montana around so that she was facing him, and slipped his tongue in her mouth.

You watched them, eyes wide open in innocence as Xavier practically tongue-fucked Montana, the image the filthiest thing you’d seen all night, and that was saying a lot.

Xavier guided Montana to the floor, and you watched as he quickly flipped her cheetah dress up over her hips, and practically dove face-first into her sopping-wet cunt.

Montana was the one being viciously eaten out, but with the sounds you were making watching them, you could’ve sworn it was you.

Montana gripped Xavier’s hair, and roughly rode his face, and for a second you were worried she was gonna break his nose or something.

The situation was too much for Montana, and she was already incredibly aroused from watching Xavier fucking you and fucking you herself.

She came with a wild-sounding shout, and Xavier unwrapped Montana’s thighs from around his head, licking her wetness off his lips.

You jumped off the counter, legs still wobbly, and joined the others from where they were slumped over on the floor.

“That was fucking-“Montana breathed.

“Fucking amazing.” You finished the thought, looking at her.

Xavier grinned, and wrapped both of his arms around his girls, both of you laying your heads on his chest.

“I think we got ourselves a keeper, Tana.”


End file.
